Ryou's Heart 2: The Battle For Ryou's Heart
by AiNoKagayaki
Summary: The MewMews reach Kish's planet at last. Nushka challenges Ichigo to a battle. A battle for Ryou's heart for one. A battle for Kish's love for the other. Will Ryou wake up? Or will his soul be lost...forever?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_The Story so far…_

"_I was losing my love, my fiancé to that ugly little alien. I knew I HAD to do something at once._

* * *

_ As Nushka muttered a string of words, the wall in front of her opened, leading into a tiny room. In the centre of the room, a small golden thing glowed as it hovered a few inches off a raised platform._

"_The heart of that earthling's beloved," she sneered. "The longer they take to find it, the smaller it shrinks until finally, it will DISAPPEAR. And he will be in my control. That little earthling will be killed by her own beloved, if not, she'll kill herself, and finally, Kish will love ME!" She laughed an evil laugh that seemed to reverberate around the empty room._

* * *

"_I know that you don't love me. It's him you love isn't it?" Kish said, pointing his finger at Ryou, who was lying motionless on the floor. "I-I love Masaya. Not him," Ichigo stuttered as she blushed 10 000 shades of crimson. Kish smirked, "You might not be aware of it now kitten, but you DO love him. I know Nushka well enough. She might seem harmless but she knows more than anyone thinks. And she knows that deep in your heart, he is the only one that you truly love."_

* * *

"…_if you do not get his heart back, his soul will be lost FOREVER!"_

* * *

"_Oooh, what does this button do? Na No Da," _

"_Don't touch that! That button is the self-destruct. Touch that and we will be blown to pieces!"_

* * *

"_Where IS your planet exactly, Kish?" asked Ichigo._

"_Mercury."

* * *

_

"_I defeat you, Nushka. Just you wait." Ichigo retorted as she pointed a finger at Nushka. Don't worry, Ryou. I will save you,' Ichigo said in her heart._

"_Well then, let the battle begin," Nushka replied as she held out her weapon and pointed it at Ichigo.

* * *

_

_The Battle Begins…_


	2. Fighting a Losing Battle

Fighting a Losing Battle

"Well, let's see what you got, Ichigo,"

"I'll make you eat your words. Strawberuberu. Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

Nushka dodged it with ease.

"Grrrr…I'll show you. Girls, lend me your powers."

The rest of the Mews' weapons glowed as their powers started to gather around her.

"Oh, No you don't"

A flash of light surrounded the rest of the Mews and they found themselves in a huge bubble. They had been transformed back to their normal selves and could do nothing but watch as and Ichigo battled.

"I knew that would happen so I prepared this "present" in advance. Isn't it beautiful Kitty? A nice big snow globe filled with toys. Don't worry, I'll add you in when I'm done with you. As for your little boyfriend, well, I think he'll make a lovely slave, obeying my every command," Nushka laughed loudly.

"You witch!"

"What did you call me?"

"YOU WITCH!"

"You'll pay for that! Amethyst Pole Indigo Slash!" Nushka's weapon glowed as a flash of light slashed towards Ichigo. It barely missed her.

"You won't be so lucky next time, Kitty."

"Nushka, stop this madness right now!" Kish pleaded. "I don't wish to hurt you darling," Nushka waved her hand and another bubble surrounded itself around Kish. He banged the barrier around him furiously.

"Now it's your turn. DIE Kitty! Amethyst Pole Final Finish"

Nushka laughed, "Now Kish is all MINE!"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Nushka," Ichigo staggered to her feet. She had barely escaped Nushka's attack, "Cats have nine lives, remember."

"I'm going to finish off every single one of them!"

"No. You. WON'T! Ribbon Strawberry Check Surplus!"

Nushka dodged her attack yet again.

"Good one. But not good enough. Let's see what else you've got kitty."

"I have plenty more where that came from. Just you wait."

"You can try. You know, Ichigo. You should take care of your men better. Take this one for instance," Nushka waved her hand and levitated Ryou's body between them.

"Leave him alone."

"Awww. Did I hit a nerve? Why don't you attack me then? Let's see if your boyfriend likes strawberries as well."

Ichigo lowered her Strawberry Bell a little. She couldn't hit Nushka without injuring Ryou as well.

"He's really cute. When I'm done with you, he will make a fine slave. Dou you think his kissing will be just as nice as his cooking? Should I try it out now?" Nushka taunted as she held Ryou's body closer to her.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"


	3. A New Mew Ichigo

A New Mew Ichigo

"NO!"

A flash of light engulfed Ichigo. Suddenly, her voice could be heard from within the light, "Mew Mew Strawberry Love, METAMORPHASIS!"

When the light was gone, everybody stared. Ichigo's outfit had changed. Her hair was tied up in two bunches with pink coloured ribbons. The pendant on her choker had changed to a heart-shaped one. She was wearing a pink, sleeveless dress with a large ribbon on her chest. On her waist was a big white heart shape which was fastened with a huge bow at the back. Her skirt was poofy and she was wearing black boots with small pink heart shapes in front and pink socks. However, what surprised everyone the most was when she called out her weapon, "Strawberuberu, Ribbon Heart Staff. "

In her hand appeared a staff that had a heart at the end. In the heart hanged a heart-shaped bell and under it tied a red bow. It looked a little like a Mew Aqua Rod except that it was longer.

"Wh-what's this?" Ichigo inspected her new uniform in surprise. She thought that it looked a little like her Café Mew Mew uniform except that this was pink and the shoes were higher.

"Ha-ha, a change in clothes won't help you defeat me, Kitty!" taunted Nushka.

"Have a taste of my, Strawberry Love Bubbles!" The tip of her staff blasted heart shaped bullets that hit Nushka and sent her flying. She slid to the floor as the impact crashed her into the side of the spaceship.

"Yes! Ichigo! You can do it! A while more and you will be able to defeat her!" All the MewMews cheered for her within the bubble that held them prisoner. However, Kish did not look as excited as them, "Now, we're in big trouble."

As Nushka stood up, her body shook in anger. "No one. No. One. Defeats. Me. NOONE!" every syllable trembled with rage. "ARGH!" A blinding flash of light engulfed Nushka.

All of a sudden, Ichigo felt a sense of dread. She remembered this feeling. She had first felt it when she and Minto had looked for Retasu at the pool. It was her cat instincts telling her that something bad was happening. As Ichigo watched the scene, something flashed in her mind. Her eyes opened wide in realization and shock when she realized where she had seen that flash of light before.

_RomanceAddiction: I'll be working on drawing Ichigo's new outfit and weapon and posting it on PHOTOBUCKET so look out for it in my profile. _

Ichigo: It better look good nyaa

_RomanceAddictio: You doubt my drawing abilties? glares_

Ichigo: sweat drop Er..hehehe...No.

_RomanceAddiction: I thought so. Well see you people in the next chappie..._


	4. Darkest Indigo

Darkest Indigo

**_Flashback_**

"**_Argh!" Aoyama kneeled down as he clutched his forehead._**

"_**Masaya! What's the matter! Masaya! "**_

"_**I-I…I-m fine… Don't…worry about me…"**_

"_**Aoyama…" As I touched him, he felt so cold. As cold as when I first met him. "Aoyama!" I screamed his name. I watched in horror as a blinding flash of light engulfed him. **_

_**All of a sudden, he knelt and lightning seemed to flash through his body. With a monstrous roar, I saw his hair grow longer and darker. His dark blue outfit and coat was replaced by a long, flowing cloak. He stood up slowly and lifted his head. "I placed a hand over my mouth and screamed, " AO…YAMA…?" **_

"**_Pitiful mortals. Your precious Aoyama is merely an empty shell…created to deceive you… I am DEEP BLUE…and YOUR PLANET IS MINE."_**

"D-deep Blue? I-it can't be. Sh-she's….she's…"

"I'm back, Kitty. Remember me?"

"N-nushka?"

"Nushka? HAHAHAHAHA. I am more powerful than that. I am better. I am stronger. I am Darkest Indigo and, you, Kitty, will DIE!"

Her long purple hair was now dark indigo. Her clothes were replaced with a long flowing dress. She looked exactly like Deep Blue except that she was more feminine, her outfit was dark indigo and her eyes shined bright yellow.

"No, no, no. Ichigo doesn't stand a chance," Kish banged the side of his prison. "Wh-what's that?" The MewMews looked shocked. Even Zakuro, who usually hid her feelings, gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. "KISH! Tell us WHAT is GOING ON?" Minto yelled at the pointy-eared alien, "Tell us the truth! NOW!"

A tear slid down Kish's cheek," The truth?" He looked towards Ichigo. Her eyes, wide open with shock, stared back at him. As if also asking him for an explanation. Kish looked sadly at her.

"Fine, I will tell all of you the truth," Kish said as he glowed a deep red.

_RomanceAddiction: 0.0 oooo what's happening? That, people, is for me to know and you to find out by... looking out for the next chappie ! _

Ichigo : T.T ''' that was lame...

_RomanceAddiction: 'eyes light up with fire' What. Did. You. Say?_

Ichigo: 'turns into small chibi form' 00hehehe...nothing...


	5. You Can't Handle the Truth

You Can't Handle the Truth

When he emerged, he didn't look like Kish anymore. He looked like Deep Blue but with shorter hair and blood red robes. His face still had a soft expression as he looked at Ichigo like he wished he did not look like he did.

Ichigo was so shocked, she didn't know how to react. With her hand over her mouth, she let out a small gasp as she kneeled onto the floor. "N-no…no…NO!"

Nushka smirked. "He's been lying to you all along, Kitty. He doesn't love you enough to tell you the truth," She faced Ichigo," See kitty? He doesn't care about you. He isn't for you. He's MINE!"

"No, that's ENOUGH Nushka," Kish waved his hand and his bubble melted away. He turned to Ichigo, "I will tell you the truth."

"_In our world, leaders are born. You might say that we are "specially chosen" by SOMEONE. It was considered a great honour to be chosen. No one really knows if they are chosen until their 13th birthday. We hold a special celebration to celebrate before we are put through the test to determine if we are indeed worthy. Then, we have to stand in front of The Mirror. I guess I didn't really expect to be chosen. I barely passed the test. But, everyone was shocked when the mirror showed me. I was taken away from my family, my friends, everything I cared about, including HER. I had to train hard and on my 18th birthday. I was ready. It was the final test, to prove that I was indeed a chosen one. I…I transformed into what I am today. I was betrothed to Nushka after that. She, like me, was another chosen one. Of course, I never forgot HER. She…she was special. She was my world. But she was taken away from me because she was not chosen. She was unworthy to be in my company. Sh...She," _

Kish could not continue anymore. He knelt down onto the floor as tears started to flow from his eyes. He turned to look at Ichigo. "You remind me a lot about her. She was just like you, always cheerful and optimistic, a crybaby at times, but she always seemed to glow with an inner radiance. My Ishka was….."

"SH..SH…SH…SHUT UP! IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT HER. EVERYONE LIKED HER. NO ONE….no one ever liked me. I…I " Nushka shook in rage. "Everyone always preferred her, brilliant, loving, carefree, kind, cheerful Ishka. Her only flaw seemed to be that I was her older sister," Nushka's eyes glowed as bright as ever.

All the Mews were shocked. "She was YOUR sister?" Ichigo widened her eyes.

Then she turned to Kish, "W…wh…who ARE you?"

"Me?"

"I am Blood Red, the 133rd chosen one and Crown Prince to the throne of The Mercura."

Ichigo gasped in shock. "Y…y…"

Nushka phased in front of Ichigo, "You see, Kitty? You can't handle the truth."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

_RomanceAddiction: There...NOW we all know why he was glowing red...and why Nushka is so bitter...i guess. Anyway, in case you guys are wondering, that is Nushka laughing at the end. If you people have anything else u nid to ask or are confused by the story, please send me a message, just go to my profile page. And this is the SECOND part of the story. The first one is "The Search For Ryou's Heart" _


	6. The Power of Love

The Power of Love

"W..why are you doing this, Nushka?"

"I.. I TOLD YOU, MY NAME'S DARKEST INDIGO AND YOU HUMAN, ARE AT MY MERCY."

Ichigo stood up and clenched her fist in defiance," Why are you doing this?"

"B…b…because…I …I…" Nushka clenched her fist, " I…I…" She looked up. Her eyes seemed softer and the yellow in them had a warm glow. "I…I…." Ichigo held out her hand. "I…I…" As Nushka held out her hand to Ichigo's, her eyes suddenly glowed bright yellow again. She screamed, "I am Darkest Indigo and I need no one's HELP!"

"You will have to DIE NOW, Kitty," Before anyone could do anything, she hit the self-destruct button.

Only one thought flashed through Ichigo's mind at that moment, "RYOU!"

When the smoke cleared, she searched desperately for his body. She had been saved by Kish's forcefield while the Mews had been saved by the bubble that imprisoned them. However, the impact of the explosion broke burst it but the girls were unharmed.

"No, Ryou. Where are you? Ryou?" Ichigo sniffed. The tears blurred her vision but she continued to look through the rubble that were once Kish's spaceship.

"Looking for this, Kitty?" Indigo held out a limp body, "I wouldn't give up such a cute little plything so easily." She smirked.

Ichigo wiped her tears away. "Are you going to stand there talking, or are you going to fight?"

"Are you challenging me, Kitty?" Indigo sneered.

" I said ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT OR JUST STAND THERE YAPPING AWAY YOU UGLY WITCH!"

"Grrrr….You'll pay for that, Kitty!"

"Kish, protect the rest,"

"Ichigo. Please….." Kish pleaded. He caught the glare that she gave him. "A…all right. "

"Amethyst Razor Slasher!" Indigo attacked while Ichigo's back was turned.

"Hah, Looks like this battle is over, Kitty."

"Not quite, Nushka." Ichigo lowered her staff. The forcefield that protected her melted away.

"The power of love will defeat you. RIBBON STRAWBERRY LOVE HEALING!" a gigantic flash of light exploded out of her staff.


	7. Ryou's Heart

Ryou's Heart

When the light and dust cleared, everyone looked to see who had won the battle. Nushka was lying on the ground. Ichigo was sitting on the ground, panting and her staff was lying on the ground by her side. It was clear who had won the fight.

"Yay! Ichigo won! Ichigo WON!" The Mews hugged each other as they cheered for their victory. "Ichigo?" Kish had also reverted back to his normal self and was looking at her with concern in his eyes. When she looked up, it became clear that she was crying.

"I…I defeated her. I defeated her but Ryou…Ryou…he's still…still.."She sobbed as she pointed at his still lifeless body, a feet away from Nushka.

"Y…you d...didn't w…w...win, Kitty," Nushka struggled to her feet. "You h…haven't taken this yet," she brandished the small glowing marble. "And now, you never will!" With all the strength she could gather, she clenched her fists tight and crushed the small ball into tiny pieces.

"NO! RYOU!" she sobbed over his body as the tiny fragments shimmered in the light. "I…I never even told him. I…I…I love you, Ryou.

As her tears dropped onto the ground, the fragments of Ryou's heart seemed to respond and gathered around his body. They glowed and from the air dropped a small bottle filled with a silvery liquid. When Ichigo picked it up, the contents glowed a light pink.

"Isn't this Mew Aqua?" she picked up the tiny bottle and examined it. "Give it to him, Ichigo," Kish told her. She gently uncorked the bottle and poured its contents into Ryou's mouth. Everyone waited with bated breath as they wondered what the liquid would do.

As it flowed into Ryou's mouth, his body glowed faintly. "Ryou?" Ichigo called his name. He opened his eyes slowly. "Ichigo? Wh…where am I? What are you wearing? Why aren't you working?" He sat up. "Oh Ryou!" Ichigo flung her arms around a very shocked Ryou.

"How are we going to get home?" asked Retasu, breaking through the happy atmosphere. "Erm…"

_RomanceAddiction: Oh, don't worry, they did manage to get back to Earth...somehow... This isn't the end people... >:)_


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

In the celebration, they didn't notice as I teleported to a nearby tree.

"I love you Ryou!"

"I love you too, my baka strawberry."

"You see, she's forgotten all about you, thanks to that boy," I whispered into the ear of the person who had been hiding behind the tree, watching the whole scene.

"Ok, I believe you now, how do I get her back?" the boy asked, determination shining in his eyes.

I smiled, "I have a plan,"

_RomanceAddiction: gasps Who was that boy? What is Nushka's plan? What will happen to Ryou and Ichigo's relationship? Find out in the last installment of Ryou's Heart- Ryou's Heart 3: Aoyama's Revenge_

_And btw, there are trees on Kish's homeplanet now because the aliens have already sprinkled Mew Aqua all over Mercury so its not as bad anymore. See you in the next story nyaa :3_


End file.
